The Marriage that Will Save Her
by xMissx.xCambodiax
Summary: Sara Shirabuki and Takuma Ichijou had been friends ever since they were born, and, they've loved each other ever since they were born. Sara's father had forced her into an arranged marriage, to Ouri, a vampire Pureblood. When Takuma hears this, and seen her misery, he will do anything he can to help, even, marry her...
1. The News

**WELL, THIS IS MY FIRST OFFICIAL FANFIC! I FEEL SO EXCITED! ANYWAYS, YAH, BACK TO THE STORY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VK, BECAUSE, IF I DID, I WOULD PAIR UP A LOT MORE PPL, AND, KANAME WOULDN'T BE WIT YUUKI! AND, I ALSO DON'T OWN ROZEN MAIDEN, BECAUSE I PUT SUISEISEKI IN THIS STORY. THANK UUUU!**

 **~~ MISS CAMBODIA :D**

 _"Sara-chan! Sara-chan! Hurry!" 7 year old Takuma Ichijo told the small, 5 year old Sara Shirabuki._

 _"Ah! Taku-kun! I can't keep up, Taku-kun! Wait for me!" sara said, running after Takuma, who had stopped to wait for Sara to catch up. Takuma smiled, as the small girl caught up with him, breathing heavily._

 _Sara was beautiful, and, the perfect little princess. She had long, blonde wavy hair, and, sapphire blue eyes. She was friends with Takuma ever since she was born. Although, Takuma was a bit older than her._

 _"Come on, Sara-chan! You can do it...here, grab my hand." Takuma stook out his hand for her to take. Sara looked up at his hand, then, smiled, and, jumped into his arms._

 _"I love you, Taku-kun!" she squealed. Takuma looked at her, a bit of shock plastered in his face, but then, smiled a warm smile._

 _"I love you too, Sara-chan!" they ran over to where their secret spot, hand-in-hand, until they reached the moonlight lit place._

 _"Ah! It's so pretty, Taku-kun..." Sara whispered. Takuma wrapped his arms around her, and whispered,_

 _"Yes. It is..."_

 _"Takuma-kun...?" once she said his full name, he knew that something was up. He looked at her, worry etched in his eyes._

 _"What's wrong, Sara-chan?" he asked._

 _"What will happen, if mommy tells me that i have to marry someone? Will i be seperated from you...?" she asked. His eyes widened._

 _"There is only one way to prevent that..." he said._

 _"What?"_

 _"Sara, do you love me?" he asked. She nodded._

 _"All right...then...when we grow up, I promise, that I'll marry you!" He said._

 _"What?"_

 _"I promise that I'll marry you! If you love me, and, i love you, then, I'll marry you!' he said. Sara was shocked by his words, but then, smiled._

 _"Allright! It's a promise!" she gave Takuma a kiss on the lips, then, settled in his arms._

(11 YEARS LATER)

Sara looked out the window of the Shirabuki manor, looking depressed. Sara was now 16, and, she looked more grown up. Her now, dull sapphire blue eyes widened as she heard her name being called.

"Sara. Is something wrong?" it was now 18 year old Takuma Ichijo. He was much more taller, and handsom now.

"Takuma..." Takuma had begun to live with Sara at the Shirabuki manor, once, he had turned 16. He wanted to stay with Sara.

"What's wrong?" she averted her eyes from the window, to him, and, began to walk over to him. Once she was at least three centimeters away, she, collapsed in his arms.

"Sara!?"

"Takuma...take me away...take me away from here..." she whispered.

"Sara. what's going on...?" he asked her, picking her up bridal style, then, walking over to the couch, and, setting her down.

"Mother and Father found...some weird documents. and it states...that I have to marry Ouri, this, vampire. Unless, I marry someone else..." she whispered. Takuma's eyes have widened.

"You are...marrying...Ouri...?" he asked. She nodded.

"Takuma...I don't want to marry him." she said. "Then don't."

"It's not so simple. it is an alliance. My father wants me to become higher of class. I can't do that if I don't marry someone...who has high respect. I...am a disgrace of a Pureblood." Sara said.

Takuma had took her arm, and pulled her onto him, in which, she just layed her head down on his chest. "Sara...I love you...you know that...but...you know yourself that you are not a disgrace..."

"I love you too...and I want to marry _you!_ But my father won't allow it!" Sara cried into his chest.

"Sara...didn't your mother state another option?" he asked.

"She told me that she will try to brak this alliance. But, she wants me to meet her in her study in 3 minutes." said Sara, staring at the old grandfather clock. She said, wanting to fall asleep in his arms.

"Mmm...then...you best be getting ready." he said.

"Come with me." she said, getting up, and, holding her hand out for him. He smiled and took it.

They walked up the stairs to her room. It took them a bit long, but, Sara's mother, Layla Shirabuki, never expected her daughter to be on time. She knew Sara was going to take at least thirty minutes to be ready. Sara took her mother's last name. She didn't want her father's. When they reached the ruby, double doors, Sara held onto the cold, golden handle.

"Go on. I'll wait for you here." Takuma said with a smile. Sara nodded, going into her room. She had seen her personal, and favorite maid, Suiseiseki there, and, greeted her, asking her get an outfit ready for her, and, walking into her bathroom.

Suiseiseki, was indeed much younger than Sara. She had very long brown hair, that was split as it went down, and had curls at the ends. She also had heterchromic eyes, that were of red and green. She always wore a victorian styled dress, with, a lace on top of her head.

Quickly stripping off her clothes, Sara decided to take a cold shower, instead of a bath, not wanting Takuma to wait long. She used _Lavender Dream_ shampoo, and, _Chamomille Chamoligne_ conditioner for her hair, knowing that the two scents would go marvellous together. After quickly washing out her hair, she used a light rose scented body wash, for her body, then, stopped the water, stepping out of shower, drying off her hair and body.

Sara wrapped a towel around her body, and, ran over to her maid, and, seen that she picked out a white dress, that, had a sweetheart bodice, at her upper-hips, it was tight, but, it ruffled out into different layers. The last layer was an all-lace layer. At the top of her dress, it was completely covered in small, fresh-water pearls, and, pure white diamonds, and, it ended at her knees. She threw it on, and, wore white strap heels, and, opened up her jewelry box, and wore a white and platinum choker, with diamond dangle earrings, she topped it off with a whole bunch of diamond bangles, about, ten on each arm, and, a white shawl.

Suiseiseki brushed out her hair, and, styled it to have a piece of her hair on each side pulled back into a braid, weaving a silver, sparkly ribbon into the braid, using the ribbon to tie off the braid, and, putting a diamond, heart shaped broach in the middle of the ribbon. Sara quickly thanked her, running out of her room, and, found Takuma leaning against the wall. You could abviously tell that he just showered, because he smelt of the shampoo, _Ocean Blue_ , and changed into something more former.

"How long did I take?" she asked.

"More than three minutes. And, you look beautiful." he said.

"Thank you. Now, come on! I don't think that Mother would want to wait any longer," Sara grabbed him, and, ran all the way down the long halls over to her mother's study. Once she got there, she breathed a little, then, knocked on the door.

"Mother? May I come in, Mother?" Sara asked.

"Please, come in, Sara. Takuma, please wait outside." the woman answered from inside the study. Sara gave Takuma's hand a light squeeze before letting go and walking into the dimmly lit room.

Sara's study was big, and tall, that had six, tall, pillars supporting the room. Three on each side. At the far end of the room, was a huge window, and, a big, white marble desk, with, traces of gold in it. In front of the window, you could see a tall, slim figure, looking out of the window.

Layla Shirabuki was beautiful, and, looked a lot like her daughter. She had long blonde hair, that, reached all the way down to the floor. It was a few shades darker than Sara's hair, and, it was straight. Layla's eyes was a crystal blue color, that was not dark, like Sara's. She was pale. Layla wore a long, strapless white dress, that had a gold ribbon going around her waist. It was fit on Layla's body, and, flowed down at the knees. White and gold was both Sara's and Layla's favorite colors.

Sara gave her mother a small curtsy, bowing her head, and closing her eyes.

"Mother." Layla turned her head slightly to look at her daughter.

"You may stand up now, sara. I've some matter to discuss with you of your marriage." Sara snapped her head up.

"Please proceed, Mother." Sara said, stepping near her mother's desk.

"Right. You know, as much as I do, that I hate the fact of you marrying Ouri. That is why, I've done a bit of research on the topic. And, I've found a way for you to get out of this predicament." Layla said.

"Really? How? What can I do, Mother?" Sara asked.

"Well...I would like Takuma to come in, and hear this too...for he, shall play a big role in this." Layla said. "Be a dear, and call him for me, Sara."

Sara did as told, and, went to go get Takuma. He was quite surprised to find that he had gotten called. He stepped near Layla's desk, and, bowed.

"Layla-sama. Such a pleasure." he said.

"Hello, Takuma. So, must we get down to buisness?"

"Yes, Mother." Layla sat down in her comfortable, white, leather, spinny-chair, that had gold arm-rests, and a gold leg, and gold wheels, and, looked at them both.

"All right. Now, I've found a solution. So, I take it, Takuma, that, my dear Sara has told you already. And, that, the one way to help her is for her to marry someone else of high class and respect." Layla said.

"Yes, Layla-sama."

"Well then, Takuma-san. I take it, that you love my daughter, and, my daughter loves you?"

"Yes." they both answered at the same time, blushing a bit.

"All right. Then, this is the only way to prevent my dear daughter from marrying that damned pedopphile. And, it'll ensure you both happiness. Sara...will marry Takuma." Layla finally said. The two vampires looked at Layla in shock.

"WHAT?!" Layla was not taken back at this sudden outburst.

"I don't see what the problem is. If you both love each other, then, this shall not be a problem. I mean, Takuma, aren't you glad that you could marry Sara, _and,_ ensure her happiness?" Layla asked.

"Yes. I, myself, would be glad too...if only, Sara would like to get married." Takuma said, with a gentle smile as he looked over at Sara.

"I...I would love to marry you, takuma. With all my heart, I love you." she whispered. takuma smiled.

"Then, I will talk to your father about this, Sara. the wedding, will be in three months, exactly. And, I will talk to Ouri. You may leave now."

"Yes, Layla-sama/Mother." they said at the same time. They left Layla's study, and, Layla had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Well...this is gonna turn out very, _very,_ interesting!" Layla said.

(WITH SARA AND TAKUMA)

"Sara...are you happy? We're finally getting married...!" Takuma said, looking at the girl. Sara then looked up at him, and smiled a weak smile.

"Yes..." she said. Takuma looked at her with curious eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh! Nothing...well, I'm gonna go get some rest...bye...!" after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she ran away to go to her room.

Takuma looked at her, with a dazed expression, before smiling, and chuckling.

"Ha ha! Sara is an interesting girl!"

 **ALRIGHT! END FOR NOW!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ALTHOUGH, I WISH I DID! BYE BYE!**


	2. The Moonlight

**HEY, SO, THIS IS CHAPTER TWO TO TMTWSH! ENJOY!**

 **SARA'S POV:**

I woke up to Suiseiseki panicking, and walking back and forth hurriedly in the middle of my room. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes, even though there was dim lighting in my room.

"...Oh...? Suiseiseki-san...? What's wrong...?"

Once Suiseiseki heard my small, and sleepy voice, she instantly snapped her head my way, and, literally, jumped over to my bed.

"Ah! Sara-sama! Takuma-sama is looking for you! He said that he needed to talk to you!" Suiseiseki yelled. My eyes widened.

"How long ago was this?" I asked.

"15 minutes ago!" I nearly fell out of my bed. Once I gained my balance, I yelled at her.

"Really, Suiseiseki?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" I yelled, getting out of my bed, and, grabbing a towel, and stuff to get ready to meet Takuma.

"Sorry, Sara-sama! It's just that you wouldn't wake up!" Suiseiseki said, looking like she was gonna cry. Well, she was kinda right...I never did wake up when soe people wanted me too.

"Oh, never mind. It's ok...please don't cry..." I said. She nodded.

"Alright...now, can you please pick me out an outfit, while I shower? Thank you!" I ran into my bathroom, and stripped off my white nightgown.

I turned on the water, and, jumped in. About 7 minutes later, I jumped out of the shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and, ran out, to see Suiseiseki already pick me out a outfit,

It was a black, sweetheart bodice styled dress, that, was tight at the top, but flowed as it went passed my hips. It ended a little above my knees. Suiseiseki also picked me out a few sterling silver bangles, and, silver dangle earrings. I wore black strap heels.

Suiseiseki did my hair, styling it into a braid at the sides of my head, meeting up at the back, and tying it off with a black ribbon. I thanked her, and, ran to where the scent of Takuma smelled the most. I ran outside, and seen him sit on one of the stone benches in the garden, drinking what smelled of rose tea.

"...T-Takuma? What are you doing out here?" I asked, walking towards him, and sitting down besides him. He just smiled, and looked up at the moon that was glowing ever so beautifully.

"The moon was so beautiful tonight...I couldn't help but come out into the garden and look at it." he said. I smiled, and nodded.

"Suiseiseki...told me that you wanted to talk to me..." I said. He nodded.

"Your mother...Layla-sama, has informed me that the engagement with you and Ouri was cancelled." he said. I quickly turned my head to him, and looked at him with shocked eyes.

"What?! Really?" I asked. He nodded, and looked at me with a happy smile.

"Yes. Because you and me are getting married. Your father was beyond upset, but, your mother somehow calmed him down." Takuma said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm so happy..." I said, placing a hand on my heart.

"Me too...I can finally marry the girl that I love..." he whispered. I blushed slightly at that part.

"I...I..." I couldn't find the right words to display how I felt.

"You don't have to say anything...Sara...I mean...your reaction sorta tells me how you feel about all this..." he said.

"Takuma...you know that I love you...and that I really want to marry you. You know that this is like a dream come true to me. Ever since we were kids...I remember that we always wanted to marry each other..." I said with a smile, remembering the old and happy memories.

"Yes...I remember that quite clearly. We would always go to our secret spot...always at night...looking at the moon, and declaring our love for one another...it was very amusing." he said. I giggled.

"Yes..."

"Sara...let's...the moonlight..." he said. I looked at the moonlight's alluring shine.

"It's so beautiful..."

"Let's make this moonlight a symbol of our love for eachother." he said. I smiled and nodded.

"For it will remind us of our love for each other..." we both said at the same time.

When the moment was right, he put his hand on my left cheek, and, we closed the space between us, and, for that split second, our lips met. The kiss, was short, but sweet.

"Well...I enjoyed that very much, Sara-chan. But...I must go now, Sara-chan. I'm sorry to leave you here, but, I have to go discuss some matter with my grandfather about this. So, please excuse me..." He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and, left.

I could only look up at the moon, and, put my fingers on my lips, and smile.

"Wow..." was all I could say, as I looked up at the moon, and, closed my eyes slowly, letting the moon's beams bathe me.

 **TAKUMA'S P.O.V.**

I smiled as I walked down the empty halls of the Shirabuki mansion. Sara is a truly intresting girl. Makes me happy that we're getting married.

But my happy mood quickly vanished when the thought of my grandfather appeared inside of my head. I wondered what exactly he wanted with me. I left that place to live with Sara and her family. Because she was having hard times. She needed me. But, I left my house without good terms. Me and my grandfather...haven't had much contact with eachother for awhile.

I opened the double doors of my room, and, stepped in, taking in the light scent of Sara's scent. She did smell of flowers, and, it made me go into a sorta daze. I walked outside onto my balcony, and, seen Sara walk along the large garden, examining the lovely flowers.

I smiled to myself, and leaned my arm against the stone rail, and, propped my chin ontop of my fist, watching her pluck a white rose off of the rose bush, and taking in it's scent. I would have loved to watch her forever, but, I remembered that I had to go to my grandfather's mansion.

I sighed and walked over to my bathroom, and, took a shower, then, changing into more formal clothing. After that, I walked downstairs to the entrance of the mansion, and, got into the limo that was waiting for me.

The ride was silent, and, about two hours long. I looked out into the dark woods the whole ride, thinking of nothing. When we finally arrived at Ichio's cold, and dark mansion...the place where I once called home, the gates suddenly opened for us. When he drove in, and parked, I silently thanked him, and, left the limo to the front door.

When I took in my surroundings, it was pure disgusting. I could smell the rotting smell of blood from inside of the mansion. The flowers that I once planted were all dead, and, they didn't even bother to remove the weeds that were growing. I sighed, and, knocked on the door.

A teenage girl opened the door, with a small frown, and, worry in her eyes.

"Hello, Takuma-sama. Lord Ichijou is waiting for you inside the drawing room. Please follow me." she said, allowing me in.

"Thank you."

I went inside of the mansion, and, surprisingly, it was how it was exactly when I left. Nothing misplaced, nothing broken, nothing messy. The only thing that concerned me...

Was the maid that was lying on the floor dead, with other maids surrounding her, trying to lift the body.

"Excuse me...?" I said. She looked at me.

"Why is there a woman dead on the floor?" I asked. She looked very nervous.

"Your...grandfather did that..." she muttered. "Why?"

"He was angered since yesterday about something, that concerned you, Takuma-sama. I've no idea of what it was, but, he took his anger on that poor girl. She was killed, this morning." she said. My eyes widened.

I nodded.

"I see. Please escort me to Grandfather. I haven't been to this place in so long, I've forgotten where everything is." I said. She nodded.

"Of course." she showed me the way, then, bowed, and left.

I took a deep breath, then, entered the drawing room, and, seen my grandfather there, sitting on the couch, and, drinking a cup of wine.

"Grandfather." he looked up, and, glared at me.

"Takuma. Welcome home. Please. Sit." he said, pointing to the seat across from his. I nodded, and, sat in the seat.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, grandfather?" I asked.

"Takuma...I've heard...from, Kaito-san, that you are getting married to that girl. Sara Shirabuki. Is that true?" he asked.

"Yes, it is, Grandfather."

"Well then. I won't allow it. I forbid you to marry this girl."

"...what...?"

 **END FOR NOW!**

 **SO, I REALLY DO HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. i STAYED UP TILL ONE IN THE MORNING TO FINISH IT UP FOR U GUYS. I KNOW IN THE BEGINNING WITH THE MOON IS A BIT CHEESY, AND ALL, BUT, IDK. SO, IF LIKE IT, HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON, AND, LEAVE SOME COMMENTS AND STUFF. THANK YOU!**

 **~ MissxXxCambodia**


End file.
